


Erwin's Devout Little Soldier

by Aquanort_in_Wonderland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi wants his tea, M/M, Top Erwin Smith, drunken fumbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquanort_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Aquanort_in_Wonderland
Summary: How could he be so stupid?Attracted to Erwin Smith, then again how could he not be?The man screamed power and strength, surely Levi was doomed from the start.





	Erwin's Devout Little Soldier

Levi trudges down the dark corridor of the castle, the bottom of his boots thick with mud as he slides along the wooden floor, gaining his composure he stops looking up at a door.  
Levi's hand lingers over the handle, his mind unsure of opening it as his fingers brush against the cold sleek brass.   
Thunder cracks in the distance as lightening bolts through the night sky, illuminating the corridor momentarily.  
Jolting, his fingers grip the handle pulling it down opening the door hearing it groan in protest.

It was just drinks with Erwin, this was nothing new, yet his nerves were spent.   
The usual calm and collected Levi long gone, in his place a sweating mess.   
Of course it's not every day you realise you have feelings for your superior, so his nerves are to be expected.

How could he be so stupid?   
Attracted to Erwin Smith, then again how could he not be? The man screamed power and strength, surely Levi was doomed from the start.

Letting the door swing open on its hinges, the strong smell of whiskey travelled through his senses.  
Spotting Erwin his stomach lunged uncomfortably, he was sat at his table writing, his brows furrowed low on his face.  
Levi could hear the man muttering under his breath as he jots down notes, his hand drifting across the paper with elegance, seemingly oblivious of Levi's arrival.

Stepping in he closes the door behind him quietly before hanging his jacket and cape on the back of it.  
Turning round he sees Erwin's head up, his writing coming to a stand still as he smiles warmly at Levi, he had a slight rosey tint to his cheeks. He must of been drinking a while, that merry glow softened his features dramatically, he didn't look so stressed now.   
Leaning against the door Levi slips his boots off, neatly placing them against the wall, he'd have to deal with the mud later, a small fact that bothered him immensely.

"Levi, I didn't hear you, come, sit down and drink with me." Extending his leg he kicks the chair out next to him noisily as he places the pen down.   
Resting his hands on the table he watches as Levi walks over in silence sitting himself down tiredly.   
He was more quiet then usual Erwin noted, but said nothing, instead he pulls an empty glass towards his own, picking up the bottle he pours a generous amount in each before sliding one towards Levi.   
"To life aye?" He says with a lazy smile.

Levi couldn't stop his face from screwing up, a comical scowl setting in.  
"Life, sir? I wouldn't toast to our lives." He says with a soft sneer.

"I was trying to sound positive, you should try it sometime." He knocks the glass back draining it in seconds, slamming it back on the table he coughs.

"I'd rather stay realistic, if you don't mind sir." Levi replies coldly, picking the glass up sipping it.   
His nose crinkles at the harsh burn it leaves behind in his throat.   
He didn't enjoy drinking, dulling ones senses was not the best idea when you live the lives they had. He preferred a more level head, but Erwin had convinced him on more then one occasion, more often then not he still drinks his tea, but evidently that hadn't been an option tonight as he looks over the table, no tea pot in sight.

Pity.

"Lighten up captain." Erwin laughs dragging out Levi's rank as he pours another drink. "Leave the formalities for work, we are friends, are we not? Lets enjoy ourselves for once."

Levi couldn't look away, his eyes etched on the commanders face as he spoke. The man had a glint in his eye to accompany the rosey cheeks, Levi was caught off guard at just how much he was attracted to him.  
"Sure thing, Erwin. Let's have fun." He replies in a tone full of false hope and cheer, finally tearing his gaze away to look at his glass as he raises it to his lips drinking it down fast. Returning the glass to the table, Erwin was already leaning over to fill it up again.

"That's my boy." Erwin says as he moves on filling his own glass to the rim.

Levi's eyebrow arches as he turns in his chair his eyes still on Erwin reaching blindly for his glass. "Boy?"

Erwin's laughter suddenly fills the room, an infectious sound that had Levi fighting back a smirk as he downs his drink, the burn threatening a cough to erupt as he turns back to the table setting his glass down.  
Wiping his mouth he was conscious of Erwin leaning closer, he turns back as the man presses their lips together softly.  
Erwin's hand slowly grips round the back of Levi's head, fingertips scraping his undercut softly before suddenly springing to life.  
His gentle touch turns rough and demanding as he pulls Levi's head closer, deepening the kiss, literally taking the smaller man's breath away.  
He'd never kissed anyone before, let alone felt someone else's tongue in his mouth.  
He pulls away, from shock or disgust he didn't know but the new feeling a bit too foreign for him to comprehend, he clumsily stands on shakey legs, the chair toppling over behind him.  
This was precisely why he didn't enjoy drinking, alcohol causes illogical actions.   
Yet he couldn't stop that all too familiar, albeit rare feeling of arousal from traveling down his body at an alarming rate. Heat pooling at his groin, cheeks flushed beyond his control.

Erwin stands slowly, that damn smile still plastered to his face as he steps closer, his hand reaching out to Levi, fingers hooking in the loop of his belts.   
"Hey, it's okay my little Levi, come here." His voice was like silk, tugging the smaller man towards him with ease.

Showing no resistance he stumbles against his superior, his hands latching on the front of the man's shirt, confusion spread across his face as he stares up at the commander.  
Levi felt anything but strong, his heart raced and his legs? Surely his legs would give out at any moment, disobey his command to keep him upright and leave him in a heap on the floor.  
His head suddenly drops, his eyes to the ground.  
Nothing worried Levi, he'd faced death in the face many times and always came out victorious.   
Yet right now, in this very moment, he was scared to his core.   
"Sir?" He manages to croak, the burn of liquor in his throat doing nothing to help disguise the uncertainty in his voice.   
His face was still red, he could feel it burning, the heat too much as he slowly looks up at the hulking man before him, his lips parted to speak but no words forming.   
His mouth for once failing him.

Erwin's hand releases the belt, moving quickly to the buckle as he yanks it loose, hands slinking round Levi's back untucking his shirt from his pants roughly.   
All the while Levi says nothing, his eyes on Erwin's, hands still gripping his shirt.

Erwin suddenly pulls back knocking Levi's hands away, reaching for the hem of his own shirt he lifts it up his muscled body, Levi couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down every last piece of the commander that was on show, his shame flying out the window as a small sigh of appreciation leaves his lungs, raising his head he realises a little too late that Erwin was watching him, his shirt discarded on the floor behind him, that smug, shit eating grin still stuck to his face.  
If anyone else had given him that look he would of punched them no doubt about it, but fuck if he'd hit Erwin, come close but not quite.

"Don't tell me you don't want this." That smooth silky voice seemed to travel up Levi's body, his skin feeling prickly at the sudden rumble his tone took, doing nothing to stop the heated thud in his pants. "Your reaction enough is telling me all that I need to know. Whats the matter, humanity's strongest soldier feeling weak?"   
Erwin's hands came back up to Levi's shirt, his fingers working quickly down his buttons revealing delicate looking porcelain skin.

A cool shudder racks through Levi's small frame despite the heat radiating off him.  
Erwin slides the shirt from Levi's shoulders letting it fall to the floor at his feet, fingers tracing over the hard compact muscles on his chest, suddenly racing up his collar bones up to his neck.   
Swiping his thumbs delicately along his jawline leaving his skin tingling, he pulls Levi's face closer smashing their lips back together.

Levi wasted no time as he reaches out to Erwin, hands pressed against his chest as he returns the kiss, uncoordinated and unfocused trying his best to keep up with Erwin's rhythm and not let on to how inexperienced he really was. The mans tongue did things Levi had no idea a tongue was capable of doing.   
The thought repulsed him, yet his skin felt on fire, his pants felt restricting and tight.  
Wait.   
No.  
Levi felt the strain of his erection, that uncomfortable tenting in his pants making sense seem difficult.  
Pulling away he pants slightly trying to catch his breath, his hand wiping the wetness from his mouth as he tries to ignore the fact he's wiping someone else's saliva from his face.

"This could be good for us, Levi." There goes his tantalizing voice again, seeping it's way through to his very soul, if he had one he suddenly thinks as he's pulled close once again, only this time something hard presses against his stomach making him look down, eyes widening like saucers as his breath hitches in his throat.

Erwin suddenly grabs Levi's hand placing it over his hard clothed length, his fingers curling round making Levi grip him roughly, his face red with embarrassment.

"Levi, look at me."

He looks up slowly, his gaze travels up the well defined body he'd appreciated from a far, landing on his eyes, locking him with.

"Its okay." He says again as Levi leans up into him, his hands pulling Erwin back into a heated kiss, more focused as his tongue slowly explores the foreign territory of his commanders mouth, his lips working with a little more expertise.

Erwin pushes Levi back, gently at first until his back and shoulders collide with the wall with a hard thud, Erwin palming him through his pants enticing his erection to new levels of hardness.  
A soft sweet moan leaves Levi's lips as Erwin kisses his neck hungrily, his fingers fumbling to undo the man's pants.  
Finally he succeeds as Levi's clothes fall to the floor leaving him in just some impossibly tight boxers, his hands dropping to cover his hard on, face flustered with embarrassment.

"Levi, leave your nerves behind." Pulling his hand away he leads him over to the bed on confident legs, Levi on the other hand had to stop himself from stumbling over his feet, what a joke he must look, he thinks to himself.

His mind raced with what was happening, fuck, what was even happening?   
He realises he no longer wanted to overthink things as Erwin pushes him down on the bed, instantly climbing over him kissing his way across Levi's inner thigh.   
Starting at his ankle, Erwin slips up tracing delicate fingers over the marks on his legs and hips left by the heavy gear, enjoying the feel under his delicate touch.

Who knew such a big guy could be so gentle, Levi thought closing his eyes.   
Allowing himself to relax a little, he rests his hands on Erwin's shoulders before slinking round the back of his neck as the man shifts up, their lips meeting again.

Levi arches up into him, relishing the attention he never knew he needed.   
Erwin's hand slips down Levi's body, his fingers dancing along his skin and then sliding under the band of his boxers.

Levi shifts up the bed sitting up, his breathing laboured as he yanks his boxers down awkwardly flinging them off trying not to kick Erwin, keeping his eyes averted as he finally gets completely naked.

"Levi, in the nightstand drawer there's a little bottle, grab it will you?" His voice took on a gravelly rumble as he sits on his knees unbuckling his belt as he shoves his pants and boxers down, his cock springing free.

Levi had to drag his focus from Erwin's manhood, rolling to his front he reaches for the drawer opening it, his hand disappearing inside.

Erwin couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he watches Levi, the muscles in his back flexing as the smaller man stretches.  
Naturally his eyes slip down to Levi's ass, toned and perfect Erwin thought as he chuckles, reaching out he slaps his palm lightly across one of his cheeks, Levi jolts yanking his hand free with the requested item, his face full of anger at the small spank, Erwin had to stifle another chuckle.  
"I couldn't resist, cute little ass you got there." Erwin says innocently, the smile still evident on his face.

"Lets get one thing straight, I don't like spanking." His eyes narrow questionably as he chucks the bottle to Erwin.

"Duly noted." Came his reply as he pops the lid from the bottle. "Tell me Levi, do you want me to prepare you with my fingers?"

Levi scoffed as he looks away. "Think I can't handle it old man."

"I was only asking, I can assume you've never done this. I for one have not." He muses tipping the bottle upside down letting the slick oil coat his cock.

"Tch." Was the only answer Levi offers as he lay back draping an arm over his face he sighs, trying his damned hardest to shake the tremor in his legs.   
Of course he'd never done this, never even thought about doing it before.  
But now he needed it, if only his body would relax, that would be great, he thinks.

"Little Levi, are you nervous?" Erwin's fingers trace up the inside of Levi's thigh as he spoke, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Just get on with it and less of the little." He snaps in response, his eyes once again narrowing as he breathes out shakily.

Erwin just laughs softly, parting Levi's legs he slots himself between them, his hard length rubbing up against Levi's as he takes them both in his hand and slowly starts pumping.

Levi thought he was gonna burst already, no one ever touches him there, he hardly touches there.  
He much preferred a cold bath to relieve his difficult situations then to just give in and play with it.  
He lays back leaning into the pillow, a soft groan leaving his lips that he couldn't be bothered to even feel shameful about, too lost in the feeling to give a shit.

Erwin's hand suddenly stops, much to Levi's displeasure as he leans up on his elbows angrily ready to hiss out an insult.   
Levi's eyes once again widen, he watches as Erwin lines his cock up with his ass, the commanders eyebrow pricking up when he notices Levi observing him.  
Smirking he presses his tip against Levi's entrance, the smaller man jolting at the contact, his eyes burning with curiosity and lust.

And then pain.  
So much pain as Erwin forces the head of his swollen prick through the intimate ring of muscle, not stopping as he inches further in Levi's tight walls, the smaller man reaching out grips on to the commander, nails biting through skin as Levi hisses out followed by a groan, his eyes searching Erwin's, for what he didn't know, perhaps reassurance?

"Be patient my little Levi, relax for me." He says soothingly his hand snaking down between them, thumb rubbing over Levi's slit as his fingers curl around his shaft. Only stopping the intrusion when he was at the hilt Erwin kisses him as he slowly pumps him again. Withdrawing his hips he slowly thrusts back in trying to set a pace.

Racking his nails down the commanders shoulders, Levi grits his teeth trying his hardest to relax, the pain making it near on impossible.   
Evidently he wasn't missing much when he chose not to indulge in sexual activity he thinks, this was awful.  
Suddenly Erwin's cock rubs up against something catching Levi off guard, it was brief, but holy shit he wanted it to happen again.  
Fuck.  
Arching his back he pushes the pain far back in his mind, a new sudden surge of heat filling his veins as Erwin thrusts in deeper hitting that special place head on, Levi had no chance in hell stopping the lewd moan that slip from his lips, looking up he sees that stupid smirk on Erwin's face, his tongue licking over his bottom lip before leaning down kissing him roughly.

Levi couldn't get enough, desperate for that special feeling he rocks his hips up, giving Erwin more room to pound into him as he wraps his arms tighter hiding his face in the crook of Erwin's neck.  
Pulling back slightly, he traces feather light kisses to the commanders neck before biting down experimentally, Erwin's groan telling him he's doing right as he bites a little harder, the man on top of him shuddering and losing focus as his hips stagger.  
A smile tugs at Levi's lips as his tongue runs over the abused area before he bites down again, relishing the frantic buck he was met with.

"Levi, you're amazing." Erwin breathes out huskily, his breath hot on Levi's shoulder.

Levi had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes.   
"Shut up you big idiot and focus." Levi warns, placing more kisses to the sensitive flesh, again his tongue runs along the skin, savoring the taste he allows himself to smirk as Erwin juts against him, that beautiful place being nudged setting sparks off in his brain once again.

Erwin reluctantly releases Levi's cock, his hands now on the bed either side of the captain's head as he fucks up into him, pale legs draping over his hips as Levi raises up, his face flushed, hair sticking to his forehead as he pants out.   
Erwin had never seen the captain like this, so willing to let his raw emotions be on show for his eyes only.   
Rolling his hips with the newly found freedom he groans, a deep rumble coming up his throat before leaning down and kissing Levi as if his life depended on it, it was hot and messy, far too much saliva being exchanged as Levi suddenly pushes him up.

He was even more breathless then before, Erwin kept his pace as the man tries to speak between hitches of breath.  
"Erwin...I'm gonna.."

He didn't even have to finish, the words loud and clear on Levi's flushed face as Erwin snaps his hips forward thrusting in harder pushing Levi to his limits, the man unraveling at the seams.  
Crying out the smaller man cums as Erwin's tip brushes up against that amazing bundle of nerves. Dragging his fingers across Erwin's shoulders, Levi bites back a whimper as his orgasm racks through his small body, unbelieving of this new feeling.  
His ass tightens around Erwin's thick length dragging the man over the edge as his movements once again stagger, leaning down he seeks out Levi's lips kissing him gently as he rides out his high slowly before lowering his body covering Levi.

"Get the fuck off, you big oaf." Levi hisses from under him as he shoves at him. A soft chuckle following from above.

"Sorry little Levi." Erwin quips as he leans back up, his eyes taking in the smaller man's face before pulling out carefully, he shifts over laying on his front, head tilted to look at Levi.

"Don't watch me. Its weird and creepy." Levi spat, his body too spent to try and move as he stays laying on his back, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"I take it you're not one for cuddling." He muses with a laugh propping himself up on his elbow as he turns over to his side.

Levi sits up dragging the sheets with him as he stands, wrapping them around himself tightly.  
"Don't make this weird bastard." He says sharply as he finds his clothes, dressing quickly.   
Turning round he looks back at Erwin, he was still smiling, idiot, Levi thinks.

Sighing he returns the sheet to the bed before heading to the door.

"Levi?"

He doesn't turn from the door as he answers, his hand hanging on the handle ready to leave.  
"Yes, Erwin?"

"Stay, won't you.. " Erwin asks softly as he pats the space in bed next to him.

Releasing the handle Levi returns to the bed, kicking his boots off he lays back down, conscious of Erwin staring at him, certain a hole was going to burn into the back of his head.  
"Go to sleep, idiot." He remarks with little hostility as he closes his eyes.

Erwin sighs with a chuckle as he shifts closer to Levi, draping an arm over the stiffened body of the man who briefly let him see the real captain.

It hadn't taken long for Erwin to fall asleep, Levi untucks himself from the man's arm before sitting up and pulling his boots back on.  
Slowly he stands and treads lightly back to the door.   
Looking over his shoulder he makes sure Erwin is still sleeping before opening it and slipping out into the night.

Sleep wasn't easy for Levi that night, he'd given up on it long after returning to his room and getting cleaned up.   
Only when daylight starts pouring in through his window did he finally feel tired, yet now it was too late as he dresses in his uniform.  
He decides he needs to go and talk to Erwin, he felt awkward as shit, and he was sore all over.  
He heads out of his room before he could change his mind, his feet taking the same route as the night before but finding the door open, and Erwin wasn't alone.

"My lips are sealed Mike, anyway I don't think they are what you think they are." He hears Erwin laugh as he walks in, Erwin was sat at the table, Mike looming behind him with the biggest grin known to man on his face.

"Right, because you get those marks from titans sure."

"I told you I don't know where I got them." He says as he tugs his collar up trying to cover the marks.

"Oh hey Levi, can you enlighten me on Erwin's newest girl." He didn't stop fighting back the laugh. "You seen his neck! Feisty these girl scouts ain't they?" Patting Erwin hard on the shoulder his face softens as he sniffs. "I need to get me one of those."

Levi worked every muscle in his body to stand still, act normal as he looks towards Erwin, the marks Levi left visible for the world to see, he hoped to God his face didn't give him away.  
"Hell if I know who Erwin's new bit of skirt is. Can't say I care, but I need to speak to the commander, if you don't mind." His eyes linger on Erwin's neck before flitting up to Mike, his grin seeming to deepen, a hint of knowing too much in his eyes.

"Sure thing captain." He drawls out as he walks round the table, his long legs taking him to the door in seconds, peering over his shoulder he smirks.   
"Good day fellas." He says before walking out the door, his fingers hooking on it pulling it closed behind him.

Levi slowly walks over to the table, his eyes on anything but Erwin.  
"About last night I-" Levi starts but Erwin suddenly looks up, confusion in his brow.

"Last night? The night didn't end on bad terms I hope, my head is a little hazy and by hazy I mean I don't remember anything." He laughs getting up, approaching Levi with confidence, he reaches his arm out patting his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for anything I may of said."

"Wait no, that's not what happened." Dread fills Levi's stomach to the point he thought he would burst. He remembers nothing? Not a thing? His mind races as he tries to keep a handle on things.   
Erwin's hand squeezes Levi's shoulder gently pulling him from his thoughts.

"What is it Levi?"

"You don't remember anything?" He asks with uncertainty.  
"You don't remember kissing me and then fucking me? Telling me it would be good for us." His voice lacking confidence as it slips into desperation.  
Shit. He hated this, yet he couldn't shut up.

Erwin's face was the epitome of shock, his hand reels away as he steps back.  
"Levi.. I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing, look we are friends, let's not ruin a good thing because of a drunken fumble aye?"

A drunken fumble?   
The words fly round around the room before settling around his head like a vice, an instant tension headache firmly rooting in his temple.   
"Sure, a simple mistake between friends." He says through gritted teeth turning on his heels he heads to the door and straight out into the corridor.

"Levi, wait." Erwin made no attempt to go after him, instead just closes the door, sighing he makes his way over to the table and sits himself back down with a tired sigh.


End file.
